Sunny Sonny Kind of Day
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Weather updates from Chad Dylan Cooper. Sort of sequel to 'The Quiz' Channy.


_Disclaimer: Uhh... yeah... Sonny and Chad would have started dating long ago had I owned SWAC. _

_A/n: I never intended to write more. But this idea came to me a few nights ago while I was trying to get to sleep. It's a sequel of sorts to my story 'The Quiz' you don't really need to have read it. But this one shot will make a little more sense if you do. It takes place the next day. _

_

* * *

_

Sonny didn't check Chad's blog regularly. She just didn't. And no one could ever prove that statement wrong because she would clear her browser history of all things Chad…

Actually, no she didn't, because she _didn't_ read his blog.

She had no interest in his life whatsoever. She didn't care what Chad Dylan Cooper said, did, or thought. She just didn't care.

And right now she most certainly wasn't sitting on her laptop typing chaddylancooperblogspot in into her Internet browser. She would deny it, and she could deny better than anyone she knew. She would deny she was doing it, and she would deny why she was doing it.

She would deny her heart skipping several beats as she read the title to his latest post.

**'It's a sunny, sunny kind of day'  
**_ Well, I live in LA, so it's usually sunny._

She was being stupid, she realised, in a more rational thought. For starers, her name was Sonny and… well, he had a point about LA. She continued reading.

_I was dared to do this. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't back down from a dare. _

_You may have a question about the title of this blog. It doesn't mean anything. Today is just… particularly sunny. Actually, yesterday was sunnier, there was just something about it that warmed my heart. In fact, I'm quite certain it was the sunniest day in California all year. _

She stopped. Her heart was hammering away in her chest. She hadn't forgotten the events of yesterday. Her lips still tingled. She was still embarrassed, down right humiliated in fact, that he had found that stupid, stupid quiz she done. She didn't even know what had possessed her to fill it out. She was trying to finish her English essay, and she was bored…

Sonny still wasn't sure if she would change the events of yesterday if she could or not. Her tingling lips protested at the thought of what wouldn't have happened had she deleted the quiz.

B_ut I was dared to fill out a survey. A friend of mine is quite fond of this way of revealing their deepest, darkest secrets. And I have nothing to hide. So here I go. Enjoy readers!_

**What did you have for breakfast?**

_Eggs, sunny side up._

**Where are you?**

_My private dressing room ;)_

**Where do you wish you were?**

_It is so random you would ask that question._

**Are you happy with your life?**

_I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course I'm happy with my life._

**Do you cry a lot?**

_I cry when the script calls for it (which is rarely, because Mackenzie is not a crier)_

**Do you make people angry?**

_No. But some people drive me positively insane. Talk about having weather for a name._

**Are you random?**

_I know several randoms, none of them are me._

**Do you like to walk in the rain?**

_I really do prefer the sun._

**Do you like expensive things?**

_If it's not expensive, it's not worth having._

**Why do you smile?**

_Because it's sunny today. Sonny makes me smile._

**Do people asking you too many questions in a row bother you?**

_No. In fact I love it. I'm brilliant and charming in interviews._

**What is the weather like out side?**

_Sunny, sunny, Sonny._

**Are you happy you are alive?**

_Yes._

**What or who makes life worth living?**

_Being on the number one tween drama. Oh and having a studio next door to a show which is not the number one tween drama._

**Do they feel the same about you?**

_Sometimes, we give them just a little bit of our glory to bask in for a moment, and then we tear it out from under them and laugh._

**Ever thought you were in love?**

_Yes. Though I was young and naïve. Because now I realise, it's not love unless just the mention of their name makes your heart beat so hard it might jump out of your chest._

**Have you ever swum in the ocean?**

_Yes. I live in California._

**Do you have a job?**

_I'm the best actor of our generation on the number one tween drama series._

**Do you believe in magic?**

_I'm pretty sure I'm under a spell right now. There's no other explanation for the way this… sunny… weather has got me feeling._

**What do you fear?**

_I've answered this question before. The answer remains the same ;)_

_It was her heart that was about to jump out of her chest by the end of it. _

How many times can the self-proclaimed 'best actor of our generation' work the word 'sunny' into a survey?

Coincidence. It was just a coincidence. After all, the weather had been a little warmer than usual…

Her feet started acting without her consent and she got up, leaving her laptop there on the floor. She brushed herself off and checked how she looked in the mirror. No better, but no worse than usual, and she could deal with that. Sometime, in her months at Condor Studio's, she'd gotten to know the route from her dressing room, to the set of Mackenzie Falls so well, she didn't need to think about it. She also didn't want to think about why she knew that route so well.

People in blue uniforms were everywhere. Chad Dylan Cooper, in his own navy blazer was on the Falls set. A hand of his reached out and touched the girl standing before him on the shoulder.

No… she couldn't wait.

"Are you insane?" She asked, walking right up onto the set.

"No. How dare you question my… who said that?" He suddenly looked around wildly. He eyes fell on her. "Oh, hey Sonny. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know what game you're playing."

"You're cute." He tapped her nose. "But it's not a game. It's called _acting_. Something you and your little buddies haven't quite got a grasp on yet."

A smile started to creep across her face. "You think I'm cu- wait. What? I'll have you know that making people laugh the way we do is no easy task."

Chad wrapped an arm casually around her shoulders. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He sighed. "They're not laughing with you, they're laughing at you."

"Ugh." She violently shrugged him away. "Look, I came here to find out, once and for all, if you actually like me. But clearly everything is just a game to you and all you care about is insulting me and my show to make yourself look better." She gave him one dark glare before turning swiftly and storming off.

"Sonny!" He called out after her, but quickly realised it was no use.

The next day Sonny found an envelope stuck to the front of her dressing room door. She pulled it off and frowned as she entered the room (thankful to find it empty, because the last thing she wanted was Tawni nosing around) and opened it.

Messy boyish handwriting had scrawled on it

_I can be a jerk sometimes. Sorry._

_Chad._

_p.s vist chaddylancooperblogspot_

She was tempted to roll her eyes, but didn't. Instead she opened her laptop and turned it on.

'**More weather updates from Chad Dylan Cooper'  
**_ Sunshower on the way home._

She frowned. She failed to see the point.

_Yesterday while I was at the studio filming my TV show there was a sunshower. You know, even though it's sunny and she's around and everything is supposed to be brighter and happier you still end up soaking wet and miserable?_

_The truth is, I was a jerk. And I'm sorry._

_I tell myself I'm laughing at a TV show, because I have too much pride to actually admit that it's funny._

_I knew what you were talking about but I freaked. I hadn't seen you since… then… and I was scared of how you would react._

_The truth is… I pay more attention to the weather when you're around because I swear the sun does shine more when you're around. It gets a little warmer anyway…_

_And… I'm saying this all on my blog because I want you to know I really mean it. I really do Sonny._

_-Chad Dylan Cooper_

_p.s- a few people commented that I spelt 'sunny' as 'sonny'. Yeah… not a typo people. Just wanted to clear that up. Definitely not a typo._

This time the smile creeping across her face became a full on, giant grin. It was inevitable she would run into him at some point during the day... she wanted to know what she was going to say before that happened. She read the blog again, very glad it had, in fact, _not_ been a typo.


End file.
